Cowboy Up
by Troublesque
Summary: Everyone is gone, leaving Ichigo to hang by himself. Then Renji decides to pop over for a visit, bringing with Ichigo's favorite reading material: but he won't give it up without something in return. How does Ichigo plan to repay the redhead?


**Title: **Cowboy Up

**Pairing(s):** Abarai Renji x Kurosaki Ichigo

**Author:** Zev

**Rating:** Mature because of their activities.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim responsibilities for these characters…only their actions.

**Word Count:** 5,666

**Notes: **Much appreciation to Nijikage for reading over and beta'ing for me! =] Love you to pieces! Everyone else...Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo was lying on his back, one arm behind his head as the other held the black remote, pressing the buttons to the newly installed television on the opposite side of the room. Aimlessly surfing through the channels, he sighed again in irritation for not having something better to do than waste his life watching pointless plots played out for entertainment. He groaned, letting his hand fall to rest on the bed as he picked slowly picked himself up. His friends were all busy: Rukia was accompanying her Captain, Chad was visiting his family in Mexico, Uryuu was forced to tea time with Daddy, and Orihime was out with Tatsuki. So that left few options for the representative Shinigami.

He slinked off of his bed and slumped into the chair that sat at his desk. It wasn't very far at all but Ichigo felt like it took all the energy he had just to move. God, it was pathetic. _So bored._ His mind repeated over and over again, his head lolling back as he exhaled. He rolled his head back to look at his desk, where an old western magazine was lying open, the pages ruffling in the small breeze that drifted into the room. Sighing, he flipped to the next page, not really paying attention to any of the written articles; he was looking at the style of clothing and wondering why the hell anyone would wear leather pants without backs on them.

He resting his left elbow on the desk and let his head fall to hand as he flipped the page again. The sound of his window sliding open a little more and the sudden rush of reiatsu had him alerted, but he relaxed once he realized who it was. He was waiting for a conversation as he spun himself around to see the redheaded Soul Reaper crouching in his window, his attention fixed on the television on the opposite wall. He folded is arms across his chest, scowling as he cleared his throat.

Dark red wine-colored eyes shifted to the young teenager in the chair, blinking before a flash of white in a grin. "Yo." Renji lifted two fingers to his forehead, giving the orange-haired male a small friendly salute. Looking more closely at his human friend, his head cocked to the side a bite. "You look like hell." He noted at the dark circles forming underneath the hazel eyes and the slow, annoyed expression.

"Whatever." Ichigo spun his chair back, returning to his previous position of flipping through the magazine.

"I got ya somethin'." Renji said, pushing himself off of the ledge of the window and landing softly in the middle of the room, his hand reaching into his shihakusho as he moved to stand directly behind the orange-haired boy. Slinging his left arm around Ichigo's shoulders and neck, he let his right hand dangle in front of the human's eyesight, smirking at the expression that was on the boy's face. Renji tightened his hold as Ichigo moved to snatch the magazine from him, holding it just out of his reach he tsk'ed at the boy. "Now, now—"

"Renji!"

"What are you gonna give me?"

The human leaned his head back, frowning. "What do you want?"

The redhead grinned.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew that grin. "No." He said, going back to his magazine.

Renji rolled his eyes. "It's the latest edition…"

"I know." He flipped another page. "I'll get it when I go out next."

"This is the only day I've had off in a couple of weeks!" The redhead pouted, his arm falling from the boy's shoulders as he fell to lie on the bed, his arms spread out to either side. He sighed and closed his eyes. _Damn him for being so stubborn!_ He was about to tell the other male to pull the stick out of his butt when a weight settled over his hips and a hand rubbed at his throat before a pair of smooth lips pressed against his. Renji opened his eyes to see Ichigo's closed ones. Knowing that the boy would stop if he even so much moved an _inch_, Renji lay perfectly still and waited, thoroughly enjoying the kiss.

The orange-haired male let his tongue sweep across the chapped lower lip of the redhead as his free hand skated down Renji's arm, his fingers itching to take that magazine from him. _Shit._ He cursed as his fingers just barely touched the edge of the collection of paper before Renji moved his arm up and out of his reach. He pulled back, growling at the man underneath him "Renji—"

The Soul Reaper didn't want to hear it so he quickly grabbed the tan neck and pulled the younger male back down, smashing their lips together. His teeth grazing across Ichigo's lips, he grinned as the other's mouth opened only slightly. Renji slipped his tongue into the latter's mouth, running the wet muscle over teeth and mapping out the roof of Ichigo's mouth. He kept his grip as the orange-haired male tried to pull away again, deepening their kiss and mentally dancing in victory as the younger male relaxed against his body.

_He just doesn't get it._ Ichigo congratulated himself as he thought of a way to get free. He bit down on Renji's tongue the next time it entered his mouth, rather harshly, and reached down between their bodies, grabbing a hold of the redhead's prized jewels through his clothing. He smirked as a muffled cried sounded as Renji quickly contracted his tongue back into his own mouth and scooted away from Ichigo's grip on him. "You insufferable bastard."

"What the hell was that for?!" Renji leaned up on his elbows, sticking his tongue out to see the teeth marks the orange-haired male left behind. Moving it back to his mouth he sighed at the taste of blood. "Let go of me idiot."

Ichigo released his hold only to snatch the magazine in the redhead's possession. He stood up and seated himself back into his chair, opening up the first page and immediately blocking out everything else. _At least he does **something** right._ He looked at every picture and every piece of information. Looking at the latest styles of the world was one of his favorite pastimes, and since he was alone for the weekend, what a better was to up his tastes a bit? Considering he was the one who did all of the clothes shopping for himself and his little sisters.

"Can I change the channel?" Renji asked, grabbing the remote off of the desk and moving his body to lie comfortably on the bed.

"Go for it."

Renji passed through the channels, excited that there were so many, not like at Urahara's shop. His gaze glanced over to the orange-haired male a few times, taking in the pleasant look on Ichigo's face as he came across something he liked. Finding a show he'd never seen before, he set the remote down on the edge of the desk, throwing his hands up behind his head and his right leg bending up to make himself more comfortable.

Ichigo grabbed a marker from the pen container and began circling various objects and prices in the magazine. The redheaded Soul Reaper might have bought it…but it was his now. He continued to flip through the pages, marking more items and folded in the corners of the special pages that he really wanted to remember. Rolling his head around, he sighed when his neck cracked and went back to the task at hand. Ichigo blinked as he turned the last page and scowled. _That can't be the whole thing…_ So he set on starting back at the beginning, just to make sure he didn't miss anything important.

Twenty minutes later he closed the magazine again, letting the permanent marker drop back into the square plastic container along with the other pens and pencils. He shifted the magazine over to the corner of his desk, spinning in his chair to find that the redhead was fast asleep on his bed, the television still going on in the background. Rolling his eyes he stood up, his hands reaching out to the black covered shoulder and slightly shaking. "Oi, you can't sleep he—whoa!" Pale arms wrapped around his waist and tugged, Ichigo's body fell over the redhead's to lie between the Soul Reaper and the wall. "Renji!" His hands moved and pressed against the closeness of their bodies.

"Shut up." Renji said, wrapping his arms tighter around the human boy's waist and pulling him closer, his face burying in orange-tuffs.

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon." Ichigo stated. "If you take a nap now, you won't be able to sleep later tonight."

"Who says I'll be sleeping?"

The teenager froze. _What's that supposed to mean?!_ The orange-haired kid's hands fisted in the black material on the Soul Reaper's body as the redhead suddenly pushed Ichigo's body up; his head ducking underneath the human's chin, attaching his mouth to Ichigo's pulse. A shiver raced up Ichigo's spine and he bit back a groan as sharp teeth grazed against his throat and a wet tongue traced a line over his Adam's apple. There was a paused moment, when Renji had to pull back to take a breath of air, and the orange-haired kid slid his hands up to frame the redhead's face, making the older male look up at him. Ichigo scowled as he saw the smirk of victory on Renji's face. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The redhead grabbed Ichigo's wrists, holding them down at the boy's sides as he bent his head again, this time licking a line up from the base of the orange-haired male's neck to his temple, and ending it with a quick kiss. "Nothing." He grinned at the unamused look on Ichigo's face as he pressed their foreheads together, their noses rubbing as Renji made himself comfortable again. _Jeez you wiggle worm!_ The Soul Reaper complained in his head as the boy kept wiggling to free himself from the hold he was in. "Quit moving."

"Let me go!" Ichigo growled, flexing his wrists to try and break the redhead's grip.

Renji rolled his eyes, only tightening the hold on the tan arms and shoving his knee between Ichigo's legs, taking in the startled gasp from the younger male. Slightly moving his leg, he watched as Ichigo fought to keep his eyes open. "Like that?"

Ichigo shook his head, not at Renji's question, but to get himself out of his shocked state. But boy did it feel good to have that pressure rubbing against him. No! He couldn't let things get out of control. "C-cut it out!" His attempt to be serious was only laughed at as Renji's knee slid closer to him.

The redhead smiled, moving his leg at an agonizingly slow pace as his mouth moved towards Ichigo's ear. Drawing the lobe into his mouth, he sucked before he let his tongue trace the inside of the cartilage. He stopped his ministrations only for a moment, relishing in the almost inaudible whimper the younger male let escape. "Doesn't sound like you want me to." Resuming his administrations, Renji felt a bubble of satisfaction well up inside of his chest as Ichigo semiconsciously moved closer to him.

A quick intake of breath and Ichigo was biting his lip, trying to hold back the moan as sharp teeth moved lower and nipped along his jaw line back down to suck on his pulse. Either Renji was really good at reading body language, or he was completely clueless to the fact that it was big turn on for the younger male. _Lucky guess…_ Ichigo decided on the latter. The breath he was holding left his body in a rush as Renji rolled them over so the redhead was lying on top of Ichigo's body as one of his free pale hands reached up and yanked on the orange hair, exposing the tan neck. Now, Ichigo wasn't one for pain, but a sharp tug every now and then sent a wave of pleasure racing through his veins.

The next thing he knew, that sinfully wicked mouth was moving down his neck and onto his left shoulder, a hand pulling at his t-shirt and moving it down so the skin was revealed. A gasp escaped Ichigo's lips as the redhead attached his mouth to the end of his collar bone, his tan arms slipping from their hold from behind his back and swiftly fisting in the back of the Soul Reaper's clothing. _Another weak spot?_ The thought was blown from his mind as the sucking on his neck increased. "R-r-renji…" Ichigo tugged on the figure above him. "S-stop."

"Why?" The redhead mumbled against the now purple skin; his tongue swept across the newly made mark in a soothing manner before he kissed it and moved his face back towards Ichigo's. Renji's teeth tugged on the smaller male's bottom lip before he connected their mouths together in a languid kiss, groaning as the orange-haired kid bucked his hips up; their pelvises rubbing together in a permissible way. But Renji would rather a certain barrier be taken down that stood between them.

Grabbing the bottom of the white t-shirt on Ichigo's body he pulled it up and over the boy's head, dropping it carelessly on the floor beside the bed before he dived back into to kiss him again. He smiled when he felt hands tugging on the edges of his shihakusho. _Impatient, are we?_ He did as Ichigo silent requested, slipping his arms out from his clothing as his wine colored eyes stared directly into misty hazel ones. For Ichigo's warm body, his hands were cold as they settled on Renji's chest; a shiver ran down the redhead's spine when he leaned back in for more kisses.

Ichigo lifted his knees as the redhead settled himself more comfortably on his body. His hands ran up and down the pale, toned chest, tracing all the lines of the tribal tattoos; knowing full well what price Renji had paid to get into shape like this. Blood. Time. And dedication. Those were the three words that summed the redhead up in a pinch. Ichigo didn't know anyone that could better represent those words. Letting his hands slide up, the fingers on his right hand worked at untying the knot on the white bandana Renji always wore when he didn't have his sunglasses. Once the cloth was free, it floated to the ground, forgotten. as Ichigo's other hand pulled at the hair-band that held the Soul Reaper's hair back.

The smaller male tossed the rubber band somewhere on his desk—they could look for it later—as he let his hands entangle in those long red locks that spilled onto Renji's back and over his broad shoulders. For a dead guy, Renji's hair was astonishingly soft. Ichigo twirled a few strands around his fingers before he pulled back, loving the feel of it as it glided to lie freely against the pale body once more. He heard a small snort and he returned his attention to Renji's face, frowning as the older male pouted and giving him a confused look.

"If playing with my hair makes you that happy…" Renji pulled back and tilted his head to the side a little. "I would've let you touch it a long time ago."

Ichigo blinked before he smiled softly, tugging on a few strands to bring the redhead closer. He lifted his upper body to meet Renji halfway; he joined their mouths together again, and this time Ichigo initiating the battle of their tongues. He let his arms wrap around Renji's neck as he pulled the older male back down on to the bed, and used his feet as leverage to rub his hips up against the redhead's.

Renji didn't fail to miss the pure pleasure in those hazel eyes as his red hair fell around their heads in a curtain of crimson. Nor did he fail to hear the moan from Ichigo's mouth as their hips ground against each other. The redhead rested on his left arm, his thumb absentmindedly stroking across Ichigo's forehead as his right hand trailed down the tan side to cup the smaller male through his pants.

Eyes rolled back into their sockets and controlled breaths became ragged as skilled fingers massaged him through the cloth barrier. _God!_ Ichigo rolled his hips to the caress of Renji's fingers. His arms slipped down off of the pale shoulders and down between their bodies; one hand tugging on black material and the other moving to the fly of his jeans. To his dismay, Renji's fingers left his covered erection and grabbed both of his hands, pushing them against his chest.

"Na-ah," the redhead whispered. "Patience."

"Don't give me that shit!" Ichigo hissed, his once passionate gaze turned harsh as the older male toyed with him.

Renji pushed his hips down in example, putting pressure on the smaller man's hard on. "Don't make me restrain you."

_He wouldn't dare—_ The orange-haired male glared. "You don't have anything to tie me with. Or _to_ for that matter."

The redhead stopped his ministrations. His wine-colored eyes burning intensely at the human boy. Did he just hear right? Was Renji just…_challenged_?! Oh, dear god. _May your mercy bless this kid._ Renji muttered in his head as he quickly untied the obi from around his waist, wrapping it in figure eight's around Ichigo's tan wrists before moving above the boy, dragging the body underneath his up a little bit as he reached forward with the other end of his makeshift chain. He took the two separate ends of the obi and tied them around the back leg of Ichigo's desk, already knowing that the metal desk weighed a ton and was bolted to the floor. Renji looked down, smirking evilly as he saw the horror don on the younger man's face. "You ought to know better—"

He regretted it the moment those words left his mouth. Screw him for not thinking before he spoke! And that malignant look that burned in those dark red wine colored eyes made his stomach twist into knots as soon Ichigo found himself tied to the only _unmovable_ object in his entire room. _Damn that it had to be right next to my bed!_ He growled threateningly, his way of demanding that he be released. "Bastard."

"—than to challenge _me._" Renji finished his statement, kissing the corner of the young male's mouth but pulling back as Ichigo tried to bite him. Renji's pale hands mapping every inch of the open body he could as he laid wet, openmouthed kisses down Ichigo's chest. Pausing at a nipple, he swiped at it with his tongue, gauging the swift intake of breath from the body underneath him to be good before he sucked it into his mouth.

Ichigo grunted as teeth bit down on his sensitive nipple, a spike of pleasure boiling in his groin. He felt Renji's hand sneak to the neglected nipple, rolling and pinching it between his fingers and his hips bucked, gasping as more wonderful pulses of excitement coursed through his body. Much to his dismay, Ichigo could hardly contain himself as the redhead switched his actions, his nipples hardening into small stubs. Soon a finger lightly traced the waistline above his jeans, teasing him and he thrusted his hips again, trying to get his point across.

"You're in no position to be so demanding." Renji laughed, the sound echoing in the orange-haired male's head as the redhead gave into the boy's wishes and began to work on ridding Ichigo of the restricting material. Trailing more kisses down the slightly sweaty body, Renji took his time as his fingers worked at unbuttoning and unzipping the jean fabric, his hands stopping as his mouth reached the edge of the rough cloth. With the fly parted, the redhead had a view of the wet spot on the younger male's underwear from his leaking precum. Licking his lips, he bent his head and sucked at Ichigo's cock through the dampened fabric.

The orange-haired boy's hands tugged at the restraint around his wrists as a whimper tore from the back of his throat. Yes, that was exactly the place where he wanted Renji to be; only he was tired of the fleeting touches and the barriers in between! He bucked his hips up as long fingers slid underneath his clothed balls; slightly squeezing them as lips softly grazed over is covered erection. "R-ren…ji…" He moaned.

The redhead ceased his actions, his hands moving to Ichigo's waist as he pulled down the jean material and the boxers in one go. Seeing the red tip of the younger male's cock shine from the already escaped liquid had him licking his lips, longing to have that taste on his tongue. He moved up the smaller body, his hand lingering on the inside of Ichigo's thigh as he whispered into a tanned ear. "Tell me," he demanded. "Tell me what you want."

Ichigo blushed, his head burying in his arm to hide himself from Renji's burning gaze.

"I won't do anything unless you tell me to."

A quiet murmur…

"I can't hear you."

The younger male's head snapped to face Renji's, eyes glaring. "Touch me damnit!"

Renji smirked, smashing their lips together and shoving his tongue in the younger male's mouth as he let his knuckles graze up and down the length of Ichigo's cock. Knowing that the orange-haired male was getting impatient he decided to give in to what Ichigo wanted. The redhead moved back down the tan body, his tongue leaving a wet trail as he reached his destination. Renji figured that the younger man was fed up with his teasing so he decided to get straight to the point.

"Ngh!" Ichigo's hips snapped up as the redhead completely engulfed his erection in a searing heat. His hands fought for some ground to hold onto, his only option being the pillow underneath his head as waves of pleasure crashed through his body. Renji had always been talented at this. Rough fingers pushed down on his hips, pinning his lower body to the mattress as a tongue ran over the vein under his cock and teeth gently scraped at the engorged tip. _Oh_ _god!_ Ichigo's mind screamed as Renji sucked on him, triggering the first ribbons of salty liquid to cover the redhead's tongue as he came. "Fuck!"

Renji stuck three of his fingers into his mouth, using Ichigo's release to help lubricate his fingers before he swallowed what was left. The pale man lifted his body, wiping his mouth free of the cum that had spilled with the back of his hand as he moved to line their bodies up once again. "We're getting there…" He said. "Chill out, ok?" Renji chuckled when he saw the annoyed look reflecting in those hazel eyes. He spread Ichigo's legs, letting his middle finger rub a circle around the slightly puckered entrance, the digit sinking in all the way to the knuckle.

The tan body twitched at the uncomfortable feeling of something poking around inside of him, and Ichigo bit down on his lip as the redhead quickly added another finger to the first, spreading the digits to stretch him out. Renji sucked on the rapidly beating pulse of the younger male as he stuck his third finger in, slowly pumping and expanding his fingers. Once the redhead felt his patience leave him he withdrew his digits and moved his body closer to Ichigo's, spreading the tan legs farther apart to give him enough room to move.

Renji groaned as Ichigo's heat squeezed around him. Seeing the slightly pained expression on the younger male's face, he quickly surged forward, burying himself to the hilt before he froze in place. He buried his face into a sweaty shoulder as Ichigo's body pulsed and contracted around him, making it hard for him to hold back as all Renji wanted was more of that wonderful feeling surrounding his cock. Blunt nails bit into his pale shoulders as Ichigo did his best to compose himself, breathing in through his mouth and out his nose as he blocked out the pain.

Renji's hands moved down to grip onto the tan hips as he pulled his body back and slid forward again, the unhappy feeling in his gut disappearing as a moan of pleasure escaped past Ichigo's lips. _This feels great._ That wonderful bubble feeling collecting in his groin threatened to consume him as Renji sped up, grabbing the pillow out from underneath the orange head of hair and placing it under Ichigo's lower half, propping him up as the redhead slammed into the smaller frame. "So…tight…" He groaned, angling his hips down to try and find that special spot.

At first, the uncomfortable feeling of Renji's cock inside of him was a little more than he would've liked to bear with, but as soon as the redhead began to move, the pain lessoned and pleasure replaced it. White stars flashed in front of his eyes as Renji tried thrusting into him at a different angle, both of them gasping in bliss; Ichigo from the redhead's cock brushing over his prostate with every thrust and Renji from the sudden constriction around his erection. "Ngh." Ichigo shuddered when Renji's hand wrapped around his forgotten, weeping erections, pumping it opposite of his thrusts. The feeling of the redhead's thumb pressing circles on the tip of his cock and the constant brushes against his prostate had Ichigo's release coming up faster than he wanted it to.

"It's so hot…" The redhead said as he moved his hand on Ichigo's cock faster.

"R-renji," Ichigo's voice quivered, his eyes half lidded as his arms tugged at his restraints. "Let my…wrists go…"

Renji grinned. "But you look so sexy like this," emphasizing his point with a harsh thrust.

The orange-haired boy's back arched of the bed. "P-please!"

Rolling his eyes, the redhead did as Ichigo wanted. He paused in his thrusts, but did not exit the sweaty body underneath his as he reached over and untied the cloth from the leg of the metal desk. Unwinding Ichigo's hands, he let his obi fall to the floor on top of the rest of the discarded clothing. Renji was taken by complete surprise as the younger male immediately switched their positions: Ichigo straddling the redhead's waste, his tan hands resting on the pale chest. Renji let his head rest back against the bed as his eyes watched the orange-haired male.

"Shit…Ichigo…" Renji's breaths came in pants as Ichigo leaned forward, his wet tongue slipping out of his mouth to trace along the black tribal tattoos that adorned his chest. The younger male lifted his hips up before sitting back down, Renji's cock sinking into his body more. The red sat up slightly, his arms wrapping around Ichigo's waist as he leaned forward to suck on the tan ear. "You like riding my cock?"

"Mmhmm." Was all the boy could respond with as Renji's arms forced him down harder. Ichigo shoved his arms against the tattooed covered chest, taking back control over the speed of their fucking, the orange-haired male bouncing up and down as Ichigo became more frantic to find his release. "Ngh!" He cried out as Renji's hand wrapped around his cock again, stroking him in time with their thrusts as the redhead bucked his hips up to meet Ichigo's. "I-I'm close…so close, damnit…"

Renji watched as Ichigo let his head drop forward as the younger male rolled his hips as he sat down on the pale man's erection, making the redhead strike his prostate with every bounce. "Yes." Renji hissed as that tight heat constricted around his pulsing flesh again. He knew he was close on the edge of release and wagered that Ichigo must be too if the boy's harsh breathing was anything to go by. Redoubling his efforts, his let his arm increase in speed; jerking on Ichigo's cock as he sought to bring the smaller male to completion first.

Ichigo repeated the redhead's name again and again as that wonderful pent up feeling started to surface. "Ren…ji…" His head rolled from side to side, trying to concentrate. "So good…" His breaths were harsh as he continued to thrust himself down on the engorged cock inside of him. "Renji…renji…" Those white stars of bliss erupted behind his eyelids, his head snapping back as he cried out his release: his cum spurting out of his erection to cover the pale hand around his cock and the tattooed chest. "Renji!"

"Damn!" Renji's back arched as he thrusted into Ichigo's body, the younger man's insides clamping down on his cock like a vice. The pressure was unbearable as the redhead moaned out his climax, spilling his hot seed in the boy. Ichigo constricted around Renji, milking him for everything as the orange-haired male fell forward, his body settling on top of the redhead's. _Jesus._ Renji had to wait a few minutes to get his breathing back in check before he could speak properly.

"Where did you learn that?"

Ichigo tried lifting his arms, finding them to be like lead as he managed to sink his fingers in to the crimson hair that spilled across his bed. "Learn what?"

Renji's hands drew circles on the small of the tan back. "To ride me like that."

"Oh that?" The younger male smirked as he lazily jerked a thumb to the television screen that was mounted on the wall across the bedroom. "You left that on."

He was confused. "The TV showed you?"

"No you idiot. The channel you left it on." Just as Ichigo finished explaining, the commercial ended, revealing the old western movie that the redhead had been watching before their little scene. There was a man on a horse, his guns drawn and firing, as he chased down a carriage. "I know how much you like your movies. So I decided to cowboy up."

"Hn."

"You didn't like it?"

"No I did. It was amazing."

"So…"

"What else can I watch that will make you do things that like again?"

Ichigo snorted, lightly hitting the redhead in the chest as he felt sleep washing over his perfectly numb body. Considering that Renji was a Soul Reaper, a particular though crossed his mind. "Hey, shouldn't you be out patrolling the town?" he mumbled. It seemed a little odd to him that Renji was here if he was on duty. Not like it stopped him before…

"Nah." The redhead told him. "Izuru's on it."

The human turned bewildered eyes to the Soul Reaper. "You left Kira to scout Karakura town by himself?"

"Yup."

"You're such a bastard."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I tried to throw in a little humor at the end but by that time my brain was shot XD

Tell me what you think! Read and Review!


End file.
